Truth Or Dare With The Cullens And Wolves
by Eminnis
Summary: So though I know there are many of these out there, I thought this would be fun to do! The Cullens and the wolves play Truth Or Dare! Post BD! R&R please!
1. Rosalie's Up First!

**So this is during winter/Christmas season!**

**So! Here's another new story! This one I'll be taking suggestions on. I'll ask at the end of each chapter what the person should do! Hope you all enjoy this first one! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Though it'd be cool if SM made this kinda thing……**

* * *

Truth or Dare with the Cullens and the Wolves!

Alice was jabbering on about stuff to do when she suddenly got a look in her eye. She went into vision mode, and then grinned.

"Rosalie!" she yelled, despite the fact I was right there. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare!"

"Oh no we're not!" called the other seven voices in the house.

Alice started to glare at the door. "Yes. We. Are."

Several groans followed her remark, including mine. We all gathered down stairs and I settled into Emmett's lap.

I groaned again, remembering the last one. Oh, boy…

Alice got on the phone and in only a few short minutes, more like ten, Jacob and his pack were here and everyone was in the living room. Everyone held looks of pure dread on their faces.

"I'll go first…" Bella nervously volunteered. We were all seated in a circle. Bella thought for a minute. Then she grinned.

"Rosalie, truth or dare?" she asked.

I thought for a second. "Dare…" I finally reluctantly said. I didn't know how evil Bella would get…

"Hmmm……go dye your hair red and green for Christmas with dye that won't come out until 6 weeks and make yourself look like a big sparkling Christmas tree!" Bella shouted. My jaw dropped. Shuddering, I got up and stalked up to Emmett's and my bathroom.

I grabbed the hair dye and put my hair up quickly. When it was finished, I moaned in horror. It was ugly! Unsightly! Ugh! I then grabbed an old ugly green sweater and repainted it all green. I added little cotton balls of different color to make it look like Christmas ornaments.

I sighed and trudged downstairs. "I hope you're happy." I grumbled.

Resounding laughter filled the air around me. Bella was laughing. Renesmee was laughing. Carlisle and Esme were laughing. Jacob and the wolves were laughing. AND EMETT MCCARTY CULLEN WAS ALSO LAUGHING HIS HEAD OFF! I walked swiftly over to him and slapped him.

"Ow! Rose!" he protested.

"Maybe that'll teach you!" I snapped. I then glared at Bella. She grinned back and Edward laughed again.

I turned and gazed over at Emmett.

"Dear, your turn. Truth or dare?" I demanded.

He recoiled at my fierce glare. "Um, truth!"

I laughed. This was gonna be interesting!

* * *

**So there's chapter one! What should Emmett's secret be? Let me know in a review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	2. Emmett's Big Fat Mouth

**So! Thank you to all the reviewers. I normally list the people, but I'm gonna skip just this once. I'll have them up the next post. Let me know what I should do next! And a special thanks to Winged Werepire Girl99 for the idea for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Emmett's Big Fat Mouth**

Emmett's POV

Rosalie's eyes sparkled dangerously. I knew that look. That was the 'you better run you big doofus!' look. Uh, oh.

"Emmett, have you ever had feelings for Alice? When she first came?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

I froze. What was I supposed to do? Jasper was gonna kill me when he found out. I had had feelings for her. Just at first. But then Jasper made it clear they were together when he caught Edward watching Alice. And Rose…

I swallowed nervously. "Um, well Rose dear, don't get mad, baby. Uh, just for ."_** (A/N: This translates to: a very short time I had a crush on her but then Jasper made it clear that she was his and I stopped looking at her. LOL)**_I said the end very fast.

Jasper and Rosalie were gazing at me murderously. Alice looked disgusted.

Jasper started growling. He walked over to me and abruptly threw a punch at my face. I wasn't expecting it, so I couldn't dodge. Ow! He them walked over to Alice and knelt down in front of her. He kissed her for a few seconds. Everyone had their heads turned away. Including me.

"Okay! Jazz, I get it! She's yours!" I exclaimed, shuddering. Alice and Jasper laughed softly. Rosalie was glaring.

I admit, it looked comical with her attire at the moment. Edward suddenly snickered. I glanced over at him, and he looked at Rosalie pointedly.

"No! Edward, I beg you no!" I pleaded.

"Sorry, Emmett. This is for that little thought about…me. You know what I mean. Rosalie, while you were glaring at Emmett, he claimed in his mind that you looked comical with that and that the glare wasn't working!" Edward exclaimed gleefully in a tattle-tale voice. Bella slapped him half-heartedly.

The liar! I didn't think it wasn't working! Albeit, I was close to it, but still!

Rosalie was glaring daggers at me. And then her hand came down on my face, hard. Three times. Each time harder. It hurt! I pressed my hand to my cheek. It stung!

"You are so not allowed to touch me for a week!" Rosalie yelled, moving away from me and over to sit by Alice and Jasper.

"Rose, baby, you know I didn't mean it. It was just a crush!" I yelled.

"Emmett McCarty. You. Were. _Married._ When Alice and Jasper came." Rosalie spat.

"Um, it was nothing! I'm sure there are a few people you've had crushes on before! Didn't you have a small one on Jasper?" I pleaded, using my last hope. I didn't know if this was true, but it was the only shot I had. Rosalie and Alice hissed. Uh, oh.

"She better not have." Alice grumbled/growled, scooting over closer to Jasper and grabbing his hand in hers. She glowered at Rosalie, waiting for her answer.

"No, Alice, I didn't. I wouldn't have a crush on _Jasper_!" Rosalie stated coldly, glaring daggers at me again.

"Hey! What's wrong with Jasper?" Jasper asked, feigning hurt. Though he knew Rosalie was just kidding.

"Nothing. It's just…never mind." Rosalie mumbled.

"Emmett," she said, turning again to me. "Make that one week two."

I groaned, but accepted defeat. I thought about who to dare. Hmm. Edward had gotten me into this whole mess with the Rosalie comment.

"Eddie, truth or dare?" I asked, grinning.

Edward gazed at me, wary. "Um, I think I'll stick with dare. I really don't want to have to spill any secrets." He mumbled.

I laughed maliciously, blocking my thoughts immediately. Alice started laughing too. This was gonna be good.

* * *

**So! What should Eddie's dare be? Let me know in a review! I'll update ASAP!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	3. Jealous Bella And Horrified Edward

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, and I'm good for ideas on the next one right now, so I won't be asking this time. Enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**UKnoULuvAnna**

**AliLynnXx**

**KiKi121**

**Winged Werepire Girl99**

**Chapter Three: Jealous Bella and Horrified Edward**

Edward's POV

I can't believe this. I don't like the looks on their faces. I eyed them all warily as Emmett grinned wider.

"Edward," he asked casually. "Do you remember Newton?"

I growled at the memory. "Of course I do."

Emmett continued to grin. "And do you remember that he and Jessica Stanly were married and had a son? And then he married another girl and they had a daughter?"

"Yes," I replied slowly, anxious again.

"Well, we all know that little Lilly Newton has always had a crush on you, Eddie. I think it's time you return her feelings. I dare you to go call up Lilly Newton and present a speech about how you've always really hated Bella and that you can't believe how dumb you were for ignoring her. Then tell her you'll be over at her house in about ten minutes. Go there and kiss her. For as long as it takes for her heart to almost stop. Understood?" Emmett asked angelically.

I gazed at him, horror written across my face. Bella started growling angrily at him.

"Absolutely not, Emmett!" she snarled.

"Awww, c'mon Bella! You know that if Eddie doesn't do it, then he'll have to end up doing something worse. You know the rules, if you don't answer a truth or do a dare, then you have to embarrass yourself as badly as you can in school or, in Carlisle and Esme's cases, at work. At least he won't have a public audience with _my_ dare." Emmett tried to persuade Bella. I was still horrified.

Lilly Newton was a pain in the rear! She was always bugging me about going out with her and ditching Bella. Spitting image of her grandmother and her grandfather's personality spot on! It was irritating!

I knew it was no use arguing so, grumbling; I quickly grabbed the house phone and dialed Lilly's number.

"Hello, Lilly Newton speaking!" greeted a cheery voice.

I cleared my throat and tried to ignore my wife's murderous gaze.

"This is Edward Cullen. Listen, Lilly. I-" I forced myself to say the next few lines, glaring at Emmett the entire time. "I love you, Lilly. I don't know what I ever saw in Bella."

Again, I forced myself to spit out Bella's name like it was a piece of human food in my mouth. Bella started glaring viciously at me. I shrugged and continued the dare.

"It's _you_, Lilly, that I want! You're so gorgeous, and in truth I've always had a crush on you. Bella and I are over. I'm a free man, and I want you!" I concluded.

Bella and now Renesmee were glowering at me. The rest of my family, even the wolves, were laughing hysterically. One thing was for sure, when this was stupid dare was over there was gonna be heck to face with Bella and Nessie.

Lilly was talking again.

"Oh, my gosh! I can't believe it! It's true! You love me! And I love you, too, Eddie-poo!"

I grimaced at her nickname for me. I then took a deep breath and finished phase one of my dare. "Yes, Lilly. Hey, I'm gonna come over in about ten minutes. See you then?"

"Like, yah! See ya!" and she hung up.

"Edward, you're dead." Bella stated sweetly.

Emmett laughed boisterously. "Feeling a little jealous, Bella?"

"Shut your mouth! It's your fault Edward is stuck doing this!" growled Bella.

I jumped at the opportunity. "Bella, love, Emmett is at fault, so please don't punish me?" the nerves made my plead a question.

Bella appraised me for a moment, and then stiffly turned away. "We'll see. You didn't have to go along with it." She said coldly.

I sighed in defeat.

"Come on, Edward, it's time to go meet your new 'love interest'." Alice smiled coyly again.

"Yeah, yeah." I answered, resigned.

We all ran to Lilly's house and I rang the doorbell. A flustered Lilly came out. She had makeup on and what she thought was a cute outfit on.

"Oh! You're early!" she said nervously.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd mind. And I was really anxious to see you." I lied, trying to keep myself convincing.

_Work harder, bloodsucker!_ Jacob's rude thoughts entered my mind. I grit my teeth, and turned back to Lilly.

She blushed. "Oh, uh, no prob!"

She then yanked me into the house and sat me down at the sofa.

"So, can I get you anything?" she asked.

"A kiss?" I asked through slightly gritted teeth. This was so annoying!

"Sure!" she said excitedly.

And then she kissed me. Gross! I wanted to kiss _Bella_, not her! I closed my eyes and reluctantly kissed back, forcing images of Bella into my mind. Thankfully, it wasn't too long until I heard Lilly's heart stutter.

I pulled back, and grimaced, wiping my mouth. Lilly looked hurt, and as sorry as I was to see that, I wanted out of here!

"Look, Lilly, this was all part of a dare. I'm really sorry, but I'm still in love with Bella. You're a nice girl, though, and I'm sure you'll find someone who'll love you." I stated quietly. I did hate to do this to her.

Tears swam in Lilly's eyes and I rose, bolting out of there as fast as a human would be able to.

When I got outside, all but Carlisle and Esme were laughing. They obviously didn't like what I'd said to Lilly and her reaction to it.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad." I apologized.

"I'm not!" Jacob crowed as we started to run back home.

"That was disgusting. I'm glad I've kissed you, Bella, because you were the only thing I was thinking of." I shuddered at the memory of Lilly's kiss and hugged Bella. We were back home and into the living room now.

"Alright," she sighed reluctantly. "I see you really hated that, so I'll just call you Eddie-poo for the rest of the game to get back at you!" she grinned brightly and I groaned, but accepted.

"I guess that's what I get?"

"Yep!"

"Fine." I turned away, thinking about who to dare. My eyes settled on the dog.

"Jacob," I said smoothly. "Truth or dare?"

He faltered, and then grinned, proclaiming 'bravely', "Dare!"

I grinned. The mutt was asking for it with his snide remarks, and he was so gonna get it.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know in a review! And I've got it for ideas for Jacob. This is gonna be fun!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	4. Drink Up, Jacob

**Here's the next chapter! I am so sorry it took so long to update, but I'm on break now, so hopefully I'll be updating more often! Woo!**

**Also, I am holding awards for the best Harry Potter and/or Twilight best humor and/or drama fan fiction! Go to my forum Twilight Opinions to nominate! Furthur details there!**

**Enjoy!**

**Reviewers:**

**UKnoULuvAnna**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**KiKi121**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**doodlechick12**

**twilight-loverrr**

**pu31996

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Drink Up, Jacob!**

Jacob's POV

I was nervous. I didn't like that glint in the le- er, Edward's eyes. his lips curled back slightly at my near slip, but he quickly regained control. He looked at me, smiling in an evil way.

"Jacob," he started in a sickly sweet tone. "I dare you to go upstairs where we have that blood that we had for Bella, and take it down here. Then open the bags and pour four glasses. The glasses have to be large. After that, kindly pour the blood into a _dog dish_ and in your _human_ form, drink it. All of it."

At this all the vampires in the room burst out laughing. Emmett was the loudest. I stared, horror struck.

"Y-you want me to drink bl-blood?" I finally managed to stutter. Edward nodded, a smirk on his face.

I snapped my teeth together and stood stiffly. I then stomped up the stairs and to the room that held the refrigerated blood. I grabbed a few bags and stomped back down stairs.

Blondie already had the old 'Fido' dish out that had been used for me when I ate here. She smirked at me and put it down on the floor. Grudgingly, I poured the glasses of blood and then poured them into the dish.

I gazed at the bowl of red liquid in distaste. Cringing, I got down on my knees.

"Wait, Jacob!" Nessie suddenly exclaimed. I turned and looked at her, hope in my eyes, but she was looking at her father.

"Dad, it won't hurt him, will it?" she asked worriedly. Edward smiled and shook his head no.

"Okay, then. Drink up, Jake! Enjoy!" Ness grinned evilly at me and I glowered at her.

I carefully put my lips to the surface of the blood, and then hesitantly licked it. I shuddered and cringed, it tasted horrible! I grit my teeth and continued to lick at it, still cringing. At last I'd gotten one fourth of it down. I fell back on my knees, gazing at Renesmee desperately. She was my only chance.

"P-please…" I whimpered. "Ness, please, don't make me drink any more of that stuff…"

Nessie held my gaze for a second, indecision showing.

"Heck no, Jacob!" Embry suddenly yelled. "Oh mighty Alpha, show some backbone!"

"Shut up, Call!" I snapped. I could see Nessie starting to side with Embry, who was grinning madly.

"No, no, no, Jake." Quil cut in. I glared hard at them both, and then looked over to Seth and Leah pleadingly. They both grinned and shook their heads.

"Sorry, oh might Alpha, but you're on your own here." Leah smirked.

"Sorry, Jake, I promise you lots of comfort when it's over, but for now, drink up." Nessie finally stated, looking only slightly apologetic.

I grimaced in reply.

"Jacob, since you_ are_ going to finish the blood, I suppose you can just chug the rest." Edward sighed like it was a big sacrifice on his part, and I rolled my eyes, muttering a quick 'thanks'.

I started at the offending bowl and then picked it up in my hands hesitantly. I then tilted my head back and started to pour the liquid into my mouth. I heard the rest of my pack gag in disgust. I swallowed and shuddered, almost choking on the foul stuff.

When I put the bowl down, I was disappointed to find one quarter left.

I groaned. "I can't take anymore! Please, have someone else finish it cause…uh oh!"

Nessie came to my side instantly, but I really wish she hadn't. I had said 'uh oh' because I was about to lose it. And lose it I did. I threw up the blood all over Neisse's _white _shirt. And let me tell ya something, white and blood _do not_ go together. Nessie gasped, then started to glare at me.

"You. Just. Threw. Up. _Blood._ Which. Is. _Red. _On. My. _White_. Favorite. Blouse!!!!" she screeched, jumping and pinning me down to the ground.

"Ness! I didn't mean to, honey! Please don't murder me, I'm too young to die!" I exclaimed, using one of those cheesy lines in the hopes of getting her to loosen up and _not_ murder me.

Emmett snorted. "Dog, you are around 60 years old."

I nodded, though I knew that wasn't what Emmett was referring to, and said, "Yes! You see my point!"

The Cullens rolled their eyes and my pack was wary. They knew Ness wouldn't hurt me, but still. Renesmee glared down at me, her lips curled back over her teeth, her nostrils flaring. The room went quiet for a moment, and then Renesmee straightened and got off me. She stood up and walked out of the house, an indifferent air about her.

Knowing it would be best, I followed after her warily. She took off running, and I sighed, turning to go back. That is until I heard the sound of metal scraping apart. I whirled and darted toward Nessie, fearing at she had been hurt. She wasn't. Not in the slightest.

Renesmee stood over a pile of broken car parts. No! My Subaru lay in a heap of smoking wires and other various things. I had spent eight years putting it all together from scratch! Scratch! And I had just finished only a year ago! It was so young!!!

"NOOOOOOO!!!" I cried out in horror. Nessie watched the smoking pile for a moment, and then promptly turned and headed back to the house with a 'that's what you get' look.

I fell to the ground, gazing at the remains of my car in shock. after a while, I collected myself and got up, determined to avenge my car's death. I waltzed into the house with a vengeful look on my face, and everything went quiet. I sat down, briefly noticing Nessie had changed her shirt. I looked straight at her.

"Ness, dear, truth or dare?" I asked, working hard to keep the malice out of my voice.

She thought for a moment. "Truth" she finally decided. I cackled evilly at this, despite the fact I wasn't sure what to hit her with. Then it came to me. Yes!

Oh my dear Subaru, you will be avenged, I promise you that!

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Any suggestions for Renesmee's truth? Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	5. What The Heck, Ness?

**Well, here's chapter five! Merry Christmas everyone, and don't forget to visit my nominations to nominate! And no, I'm not purposely trying to rhyme, it just happens! I won't need help for the next dare, because I have it planned out! Also, you'll notice that in this chapter espically there is some OOCness. I have tried to not have that, but sometimes it's what makes it funny! Anywho, here we go!**

**Reviewers:**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**doodlechick12**

**UKnoULuvAnna**

* * *

**Chapter Five: What The Heck, Ness????**

**Nessie's POV**

I glared at Jacob suspiciously as a grin grew slowly on his face. I knew he was going to avenge his 'beloved Subaru'. Honestly, the man loved the car more than me it seemed! No, that wasn't true. He loved me. He didn't have a choice. I was his imprint; he was stuck with me for life. Muahahahahahahaha!!!!! …wow, I'm evil today…

"Ness," Jacob started, bringing my attention back to him. "Tell me this. Have you ever, at all, in your life, found one of the Cullens attractive? Meaning Carlisle, Emmett, or Jasper. Not your dad, that'd be just gross… anyway, if so and you like them at this very minute, say so."

I stared at him in shock and horror. No! I didn't want anyone to know about this! And how could he be so at ease about this question?? Ah, the imprinting. A blessing and a curse. He knew we were soul mates, so of course he wouldn't worry about losing me. Cocky werewolf.

"Ness, are you going to answer or not?" Jacob asked impatiently. I glared at him but sighed in defeat.

"Carlisle." I murmured nervously, almost too quiet for them to hear. Silence filled the room.

"W-what did you say N-Nessie?" Carlisle finally stuttered.

"You." I mumbled. "And yes, Jacob, it's still going on. I am still…attracted, so to speak…to him."

My face was beat red and Jacob looked disgusted.

"What's so good about Dr. Fang?" Jacob asked sharply.

"Well…he saves lives…he's a good man…and he's extremely hot." The last part was mumbled far too low for any human or animal to hear. I even doubted the vampires and wolves hearing it. But they did.

Carlisle was staring at me, horror and terror on his face. He started backing away slowly.

"Look, Ness," he started nervously. "I-I'm not saying you aren't pretty and all…but I have a wife, and you're kind of my granddaughter…sorry. Just…stay away from me please!"

"Carlisle," I started, glancing around helplessly. Jacob looked angry, the rest of my family looked disgusted, and the wolves looked amused. Carlisle shook his head, backing away even more. I sighed.

"So there really is something goin' on in the Cullen family??" Embry asked, a smirk in place on his face. Leah wacked him hard on the shoulder for it.

"OW! LEAH!" Embry complained loudly.

"No…I'm still not technically related…though in a way, yes. I guess…" I mumbled. This was so embarrassing!

I ducked my head and refused to look at anyone. I heard Jacob growling and then various laughter and jokes. And then what surprised me the most, the sound of feet darting up the stairs, into Carlisle and Esme's room, and then the sound of drills. And wood…and nails… and things being pounded…

I glanced up to see Esme dashing up the stairs where the sounds were coming from. I glanced at the others gathered, to see them all fighting back peals of laughter and failing miserably.

"What just happened?" I asked cautiously.

"Carlisle…wood…nailed…drill!" Jasper choked out. He was on the ground laughing.

"What?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Carlisle…went up to his room…and boarded up the…door! Esme's trying…to get him to…come out!" Alice explained, giggling madly. I glanced over to see Esme knocking on the door. Then pleading.

"Carlisle," she sounded exasperated. "Come out! There's no need to hide! It's just Nessie!"

"No! I'm not going anywhere near that lunatic!" Carlisle shouted back.

"My daughter is not a lunatic!" my mother and father both shouted at the same time. Esme silenced them with a glare.

'Not helping!' she mouthed angrily. My parents nodded and sat back to 'watch the show'.

"Love! Stop this nonsense! Renesmee isn't going to hurt you! I'll protect you, you big baby!" Esme yelled. Carlisle still refused and Esme banged her head against the wall tiredly.

About two hours later, Esme finally convinced Carlisle to come out. But when he did, he was very cautious. He sort of cowered behind Esme, and wouldn't look at me. I sighed and crawled back into Jacob's lap.

"Still can't believe you like Dr. Fang." Jacob muttered, disgruntled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and gazed up at him. "It's just a phase. You know I'll always love you best."

"Well, that's a relief." Both Esme and Carlisle murmured. I just turned and winked at Carlisle. He shuddered and Esme patted his hand soothingly.

I turned back to Jacob and we started making out, right there in front of everyone. My frazzled nerves were just calming down when Jasper cleared his throat, not wanting us to continue.

"Er, maybe you could hold off, huh? Or go somewhere else." He was smirking and I glared at him. He shrugged.

"Well, this has been an interesting truth." Seth stated. We all nodded in agreement, though mine was more embarrassed. Jasper started smirking again.

"Feeling bashful, are we Nessie?" he questioned teasingly.

"Shut it." I mumbled. I thought about who to question/dare. And finally decided. With an evil grin, I turned to gaze at my victim.

"Jasper," I smirked at him and his eyes widened nervously. "Truth or dare?"

Jasper faltered for a moment, thinking.

"…dare." He finally stated, reluctant as ever. I grinned. Wonderful.

* * *

**So! It seems Nessie has gotten an evil streak in her! Happy Holidays, everyone! Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	6. You Are Dead, Whitlock! Dead!

**Hey all! I'm updating! Obivously. LOL. So I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and this one as well. I'll probably post once more before break ends. **

**Reviewers:**

**UKnoULuvAnna**

**piinaaycutiie**

**Winged Werepire Girl99**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**twilight642531**

* * *

**Chapter Six: You Are Dead, Whitlock! Dead!**

**Jasper's POV**

I did _not_ like the look on Nessie's face. Not one bit! She looked like Alice when she's planning some evil way to get back at me for ignoring her or something. Oh, no! What was I going to do??? Nessie could be quite diabolical when she wanted to be, I guess she got it from her mother. Or was it her father's temper that made her like that?

"Hey! My daughter is not diabolical! And even if she is she did not get it from Bella! She's not diabolical!" Edward exclaimed hotly.

"Edward that made no sense. How can she be 'not diabolical' and then 'even if she is'? You're just contradicting all of your statements. It's confusing. Maybe you should stop talking, bro. It seems to be rather hard for you." Emmett smirked and Edward just glared.

"Wow, he said something that was smart…" Rosalie murmured. Emmett pouted and then Bella broke in.

"Jasper thought that Nessie gets her evilness from me? I'm offended, Jasper!"

"And I'm not diabolical! Will you please listen to my parents?"

Ness huffed angrily and then turned back to me.

"Now, here is your dare. I dare you to go upstairs and burn all of Alice's clothes. _All of them_. Well, that are in this house, anyway." Nessie smirked, pleased with herself.

Alice looked angry and glared at me. I shuddered and then glanced at Renesmee.

"Uh, you do know that some of those clothes are actually special to us, right? For example, Alice has her wedding dress she first married me in here. She always takes it with her. Now, if you want to enforce her wrath for me burning that, go ahead."

Nessie crinkled up her nose in irritation. "Fine. Things like that can be kept. But any 'material girl' thing has to be burnt. Got it?"

"Yes, Nessie." I sighed and stood, biting my lip nervously.

I felt Alice's eyes burning holes into my retreating back and bit my lip nervously again. She was going to be so ticked off at me it wouldn't even be funny. Well, for me at least. Of course, it was never funny for me…

I walked slowly into our room and opened the door to the large closet. I _mean_ large. Imagine the ground floor of a major department store like JC Penny's or something. It was larger than that.

It was also so packed that in all honesty, anyone who was more than a size 11 probably wouldn't be able to move through the clothes. It was a place I didn't like going, because it rather frightened me to know Alice loved clothes this much. And I was going to have to burn everything in this closet. Thousands of dollars worth of clothes.

I quickly grabbed the nearest rack I saw, grimacing when I saw it was titled 'Favorite Things To Wear'. I walked down the stairs and outside, laying the items down on the grass. I grabbed a match and struck it. Leaning down I set it to the clothes, which caught fire immediately.

I turned around to go back inside and grimaced as I saw the wolves and my family laughing while Emmett was restraining Alice. She caught sight of me as I walked and glowered hard.

"You'll regret this, Jasper." She hissed. I swallowed anxiously and quickly went upstairs to continue the job.

Half an hour later, the closet was nearly cleaned out, the laughter of my family rang in my ears, and Alice was close to ripping Emmett's restraining arm off to get to me.

"You're a dead man, Whitlock!" Emmett exclaimed, laughing hard. He barely kept his grip on Alice, and I moved faster.

I grabbed the last rack, which was titled 'Most Popular Fashionable Clothes'. This one held all the clothes that were 'in'. and this is the one she normally chose from for going to school. I didn't need to have my power or anyone else's for that matter to know Emmett was right in his words. I was a dead man the moment this one hit the flames of the fire.

I carefully hid the label, knowing it was useless but still wanting to try, and walked down the stairs swiftly. Alice of course recognized the rack, and suddenly her low, lethal snarl sounded. I froze, and a shudder went through me. She _never, ever_, snarled like that unless she was_ beyond _furious.

As in, when Maria had come here she snarled like that. Worse to Maria, but that snarl she just released a couple seconds again was nearly as bad.

Swallowing back my fear and ignoring my family's shocked feelings at Alice, I carried on. I closed my eyes and set the clothes onto the fire. And that's when Emmett let Alice go. Gosh, Emmett, thanks so much. You just let my deranged wife intent on killing me go!

Suddenly I was on the ground, a furious, snarling, and hissing female vampire on top of me.

"Jasper. Whitlock. Hale. Cullen." Alice spat through her teeth. I noticed the others were laughing at my position, and I glared at them weakly before turning back to my wife, who was now vibrating in anger.

"H-hey, sweetie." I mumbled.

Alice slapped me. "Don't you 'sweetie' me! You little…I should skin your hide for this, Whitlock!"

"A-Alice, dear, please. You know I would never do this willingly, it was Ness! She's the one who dared me! Come on, love, please!" I pleaded, my eyes reflecting my fear.

"Awww, come on, Whitlock! Take it like a man! And your name is Whitlock?" a wolf, I think Quil, shouted.

"That's his true surname, yes." Bella answered. I gulped, hesitantly turning my attention back to my pixie wife.

"Dead." She whispered. She then got off of me. "You have eight seconds to flee."

She started counting, and I started running. I flew into the woods, dodging trees and running for my vampire life. A few seconds later I could hear Alice in fast pursuit. Although I was normally faster, apparently being angry helped her gain the upper hand.

I closed my eyes as she tackled me to the ground, growling and snarling. Curse words that I didn't even know she knew flying from her mouth.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen you destroyed them! My clothes! My beautiful clothes, my darlings! They're dead!" Alice was right in my face, and now that we were alone, I let my emotions go haywire. I felt my fear span out into the forest and heard several deer run as the unexpected burst came to them.

She leaned down again and snarled angrily in my face. I whimpered in fear. What was she going to do?

"So, what would the best way to get revenge on you be?" Alice asked in a sweet voice.

I shivered, I didn't like that voice. It just didn't sound right with Alice…not right at all…

"I know!" she suddenly smirked. "I'm going to sign you up for therapy! You know that you need it, Jasper. And don't even think about giving me that excuse about 'you'll kill the therapist'. You know I'll be keeping a close watch on you and won't let it happen. So therapy for three months! That should be about the amount of time it will take for me to restock my closet. Some of that stuff took three months to ship and/or make!"

Alice growled at me one more time, snapping her teeth, and then leapt off of me and danced away to the house. I lay there, horrified.

"Therapy…" I muttered, getting up and dusting myself off.

Leave it to Alice to think of that. She knew how much I hated the idea! It was a horror to think of! The teachers at school had suggested it many times, but now that Alice was going to _force_ me to do it…! I shuddered and then started back toward the house. I could see the smoke rising from where the burned clothes lay, and knew that Alice was probably at least semi-justified in her revenge.

When I got back to the house, it was clear that everyone had been informed of Alice's evil revenge. They started laughing as soon as I came in.

"Nice one, leech! Therapy!" Leah sneered. I glared, not in the mood for it.

"Leah," I snapped. "Truth or dare?"

Leah thought for a moment. "Dare."

I smiled. Good. Time to vent my anger!

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll update ASAP! Let me know what you all think Leah's dare should be! And also, this idea goes to Winged Werepire Girl99 Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	7. Leah And Emmett Sittin' In A Tree

**I am so sorry for not updating in ages! I promise I'll try to be faster. Anywho, so this is Leah's dare! All you Leah lovers, please don't kill me. And also, Winged Werepire Girl99 (I think that's her name) gave me the idea for Jasper's dare, I just forgot to mention it. Taking suggestions for Embry's Truth!**

**Reviewers:**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**doodlechick12**

**UKnoULuvAnna**

**CAROLINA GREY**

**Winged Werepire Girl99**

**AliLynnXx**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Leah and Emmett Sitting In A Tree!**

**Leah's POV**

I looked at the leech with untrusting eyes. He had something up his sleeve, I just knew it!

"Leah, I dare you to go sit on Emmett's lap for the rest of the game and make out with him for one minute and then hug him for thirty seconds every time someone says 'dare'. Got it? And act like you mean it. I'll help if I must." The blond leech sneered as he motioned over to the big one. Yes, I knew their names, but I didn't care to use them right now.

"What??? LEECH!" I screamed, starting toward the leech angrily.

Pixie Girl jumped ahead of me though and landed in front of Scar Boy, snarling angrily. Pixie Girl and Scar Boy, perfect names.

"Move it, Pixie Girl!" I growled through clenched teeth.

"No, Leah. Don't you dare think about it. You can't hurt Jasper because then I can't get my revenge on him because he won't be healthy enough to go to his therapy." Pixie Girl snapped back. Scar Boy looked at Pixie Girl sharply, slight irritation in his features.

"Oh and the fact that I love him." She added on as an afterthought it seemed. Scar Boy smiled in satisfaction.

"I. Don't. Give. A. Darn." I spat through my teeth.

Scar Boy smiled beatifically. "Leah, dare."

I growled in frustration and looked over at the Giant. Yes, I meant the blood sucker I'm supposed to kill—er, kiss…sure…kiss—that always had the blond hanging off of his arm. He looked just as revolted as me.

I stomped over to him and plopped myself down in his open lap. He gazed at me warily.

"I don't like this anymore than you, so let's just get it over with." I stated brusquely. Giant simply nodded.

So, I wrapped my arms around him, trying not to shudder at the touch. I then planted my lips on his, and fought the urge to gag. Violently. People started wolf whistling, no pun intended, and I felt my fists clench in irritation. No, not irritation, flat out anger.

At last, a minute was up and I pulled away from Giant, unable to suppress the violent shudder that ran through my being. I glanced over at Blondie and saw her glaring at me. I smirked. _It's your own fault,_ I thought gleefully. If Blondie was irritated by this, then it makes it a bit less painful.

And then it got a whole lot worse.

"Leah and Emmett sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Leah with a baby carriage! Leah and Emmett sittin' in a-"

I cut Embry and Jacob off viciously, going over and slapping them both.

"Shut. The. Heck. Up." I hissed through tight lips.

"Aw, lighten up, Clearwater!" Embry exclaimed, laughter in his eyes and voice.

"Don't you tell me to lighten up, Call!" I snarled back.

That just sent all present into fits of laughter, except Giant of course. He was as embarrassed as me. The song 'Leah and Emmett…' rang out around the room and echoed in my ears. Even Daddy Leech and Mommy Leech were laughing! Er, I mean Carlisle and Esme. Yes, I have enough respect for them to call them by their actual names, though if they keep laughing that might change…

Huffing, I turned and stomped back over to Giant, settling on his lap again.

"Interesting nicknames you have for my family members." Bronze Hair remarked. He raised his brow at his nickname.

"Bronze Hair?" he asked skeptically. "That's seriously the best you got?" I simply glared at him before turning back to the still laughing Embry and Jacob.

"Call!" I snapped. "Truth or…well, you know. And don't test me; I _know_ you know what I'm asking!"

"Fine, Leah, I'll say it for you!" Embry chimed gleefully. "Truth or _dare_, you ask? Well of the two, I pick truth."

I growled in anger and twisted around to kiss Giant again, the wrapping my arms around him for a full thirty seconds. Bloody leech!

I turned back to glare at Embry with malice. Embry looked slightly scared. Good. He should know not to mess with the beta. Now what to ask…

* * *

**Well, that's that chapter! I hope you all enjoyed, and just so you know, I am not a fan of Emmett/Leah, it just worked. Please review and I'll update ASAP!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	8. You Gonna Give Her A Call, Call?

**Sorry about the longer than usual wait for the chapter. Winged Werepire Girl99 started the inspiration for this chapter, so thanks to her! I'm taking suggestions for the next one! And sorry about the shortness of this chapter. The next will hopefully be longer.**

**Reviewers:**

**vampgirl94**

**alicecullen5**

**Winged Werepire Girl99**

**HPobsessssssed7**

**UKnoULuvAnna

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: You Gonna Give Her A Call, Call?**

**Embry's POV**

Aw man, I know I just got myself into some deep trouble with Leah, but it was so worth it! I might just say dare again to see her face! Oh! She's talking to me, better pay attention.

"Embry…ah, Embry…tell me this: Have you ever had a crush on one of the Cullen girls? And if you have, tell who, and if you have one on her now." Leah demanded in a sneering voice.

Aw, dang! I glanced over at her. Esme. Yes, I have a crush on the mother vamp. She's just so pretty! Her caramel hair flowing smoothly down her back. The way her eyes shine and-oh, stop it, Call! You've gotta think!

…nope. No way outta this. Dang. Best bet is to just say it fast, I suppose.

"Well…." _**(A/N: Translates to: I really like Esme because she is nice and just has so much love to give and I just think that is a great thing.)**_ I dropped my eyes to the floor, afraid to look up.

The room was in silence. Why was it during the 'who do you like' questions silence always rang afterwards??? What was so shocking about it all??? Well, in my case I could see. Esme was a bloodsucker… And then the laughing began.

Jacob and Quil were the loudest. Though Leah might be coming in second…Seth looked horrified and disgusted. As for the leeches…

They looked shocked, disgusted, and some, like in Dr. Fang's case, looked downright angry. Dr. Fang stepped lightly in front of Esme, hiding her from view.

"Carlisle," Esme said exasperatedly.

"Please just bear with me, love. It's not often I get jealous, and even I'm entitled to that. Well, I have no reason to be jealous, in all honesty… no, right now it's more protectiveness. Just…please, love?" Carlisle's voice was low, and his glare pierced me. I swallowed nervously. I didn't have to be the blond EMO leech to know what Dr. Fang felt.

"Hey!" Edward protested, irritation in his voice. "My brother is not EMO. Why does everyone think that???"

I was about to reply when I heard growling. I glanced over to the blond and almost phased at the look on his face.

"I. AM. NOT. EMO!!!" he roared.

I nodded. "Okay." I squeaked out. That sent my pack into even louder fits of laughter, and Seth was laughing as well now.

Then Quil cried out: "So when the game is over, are you gonna give the mother leech a call, Call?"

He dissolved into giggles again and I glared. I turned back as I felt someone nearing me.

Dr. Fang came up to me and I stood, stumbling back a few steps as I did. Fang got right into my face.

"Keep your eyes away from my wife. Got it?" it was only two sentences, but the way Dr. Fang said them was so menacing it had me nodding fearfully in seconds. I'd never heard him like this before. Note to self: don't mess with Dr. Fang's wife.

Car-, I mean Dr. Fang, sat back down next to Esme and smiled at me.

"Your turn." He said quietly, sounding pleasant as always. He totally ignored the fact that he had just threatened my life, more or less!

I took a few shaky breathes before I turned to face Dr. Fang.

"Dr. Fang, truth or dare?"

A frustrated growl sounded and I turned toward the sound only to turn back a second later, averting my eyes as I saw Leah turn and kiss Emmett. It did get kind of gross after a while.

"I pick dare." Dr. Fang finally stated. Leah growled again and I smirked at her before turning to the blond leech in front of me.

What to do, what to do, what to do…

* * *

**Hmm...guess they all have evil streaks. Anyway, thank you for reading! Taking suggestions for Carlisle's dare! Let me know! Hope you all enjoyed and I'll update ASAP please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	9. Carlisle Just Wants To Have Fun

**So! Here's the next chapter! Happy Valentine's Day also! Sorry for the ginormous wait, all! Thanks to UKnoULuvAnna for the idea. Though Winged Werepire Girl99 helped with the details. So thanks to both and hope you like the chapter!**

**ATTENTION:::::: Okay, so I have Twilight and/or Harry Potter Humor or Drama Awards going on right now. If you'd like to find out more information, go to my forum Twilight Opinions. Please do, I have a few people nominated but not enough to make it a real competition and I'd hate to tell them that it's off....Please nominate!**

**Reviewers:**

**Winged Werepire Girl99**

**UKnoULuvAnna**

**CAROLINA GREY

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Carlisle Just Wants To Have Fun**

**Carlisle's POV**

Embry started rubbing his hands together. I stared, no glared, back at him. I was still slightly miffed about his crush on Esme. Who is _**MY**_wife! Hear that, Call???? She's _**MINE!!!!!!**_

I hadn't realized I was clenching the arm of the chair so hard it was starting to break until Esme put her hand on my arm lightly. She smiled at me, amusement showing in her face. I glared playfully back and then turned my attention back to Embry, who was talking.

"Dr. Fang, I dare you to go upstairs, get into a pink sparkly tutu with a sparkly dress underneath, apply makeup—make sure to use bright orange or red lipstick, the whole nine yards—and then go to the hospital and in front of all staff and patients available, sing 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'." Embry smiled smugly. I growled in frustration and embarrassment as the room filled with laughter.

"Wow, Dad! You growled! It's a shock, I've never heard it. I didn't think it was possible!" of course it was Emmett who said that. And just as he did he dissolved into more giggles.

I snarled at him and he only laughed harder.

Dang it.

"Aw, relax, Carlisle. You'll get through it." Edward tried to comfort. He of course didn't like me uncomfortable, since I'd been his father more or less since I'd saved him. He was trying to hide the laughter, and that in itself was better than my other _dear, __**caring**_ children. Note the sarcasm.

I sighed and trudged over to the stairs. Alice leapt up and followed me. She followed me to my room and handed me a—cringe—bright sparkly tutu and a dress. I hate that wolf. I sighed and quickly changed. I didn't open my eyes at all when Alice took me into the bathroom to do my makeup so I'd look 'awesome'. I shuddered at the thought of what she was doing to me.

"Okay, Carlisle! We're done!"

I sighed and walked back down the stairs. There was silence for two whole beats, and then loud laughter. Even Edward and Esme were in hysterics.

"Carlisle! You have…blue eye shadow…and red lipstick…on. You…look like a …girl!" Emmett choked out and Bella collapsed giggling again. I ground my teeth together and marched out to the car.

The rest of the family and the wolves followed. A few minutes later we were at the hospital. I heaved a sigh and walked into the building. Alice handed me a microphone and then shouted, very loudly:

"Come one, come all! Come see the great Carlisle Cullen in his 'I just wanna have fun!' phase! He will be performing today and today only! Come one, come all!" by the end all my other kids had joined in with the shout. Sure enough, a crowd gathered.

"Hey, Carlisle!" one of my colleagues called. "What happened to your face? Fall into the blue makeup department?" I growled in frustration. What had Alice done????

I cleared my throat and reluctantly turned on the mic, trying not to think of all the laughing humans there. The instrumental version of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' played and I took a deep breath.

"I come home in the morning light,  
my mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh, mother, dear,  
we're not the fortunate ones,  
and girls,  
they wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
just wanna have fun.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
my father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh, daddy, dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls, just wanna have  
That's all they really want.....  
Some fun....

When the working day is done,  
oh, girls,  
they wanna have fu-un,  
Oh, girls,  
just wanna have fun....

Girls,  
they want,  
wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
wanna have

some boys take a beautiful girl,  
and hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh, girls,  
they wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
just wanna have  
that's all they really want.....  
Some fun....

When the working day is done,  
oh, girls,  
they wanna have fu-un.  
Oh, girls,  
just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
they want,  
wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
wanna have.

They just wanna,  
they just wanna.....  
They just wanna,  
(Oh....)  
they just wanna.....  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
they just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
they just wanna....  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh, when the working day is done,  
Oh, girls...  
Girls,  
just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
they just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
they just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un..  
They just wanna,  
they just wanna....  
They just wanna,  
they just wanna....  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
they just wanna....  
Oh, girls...  
(Wanna have fun....)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh, when the working day is done,  
Oh, girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
they just wanna....  
(Oh, girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun....)  
Oh, girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

they just wanna,  
they just wanna...  
When the working day is done..."

I closed my eyes as the laughter rang out along with applause and I stopped singing. That was so bad! Ugh! I am never going to live this down! I shoved the microphone into Alice's hands and fled the hospital. I ran home and ripped the clothes off of me. I wiped the makeup off and then went back downstairs. Everyone, other than the wolves that is, kept a respectfully straight face. I sighed and looked over to Alice. She had put the makeup on me after all.

"Alice," I ground out. "Truth or dare?"

"Um…truth."

Ugh! No fun! But I'll get her. Somehow.

* * *

**Before I forget, I don't own the song 'GirlsJust Wanna Have Fun'. Hope you all liked the chapter. Please review and let me know what you think Alice's truth should be!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	10. Author's Note: Sorry!

**Sorry all, bad news. This story is on hold. I'm really sorry. But one, I've got a heck of a lot going on right now. Two, I will be started a different fanfiction and would like to try to finish my others. Three....um, there isn't a three...point being. Sorry. By the way, if any of you could tell me if I put 'hiatus' into the summary, would that mean on hold? I'm not sure bout the spelling of 'hiatus' So if someone could help, that'd be great. Oh! I remembered three. I also have no ideas for this currently. But I will be starting a Mortal Instruments fic. Feel free to check it out.**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	11. I Knew You Loved Them More Than Me!

**So! It's been ages! I hope you all haven't forgotten this story. I finally got back into it. I'm writting agian! AND SCHOOL'S OUT! MORE TIME TO WRITE! YAY! That's why I really buckled down and got this chapter done. Sorry if it's slightly depressing, but the other stuff I'm working on is currently depressing. Especially this Criminal Minds Fanfiction. Hope you enjoy! And the characters are a bit more OOC than usual in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own L-O-V-E, Nat King Cole does.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: I knew You Loved Them More Than Me!**

**Third Person for this one!**

Alice smirked as she watched Carlisle contemplating. He had nothing on her! Nothing! Alice's smirk slid off her face and she got a horrified look as she got a vision of what Carlisle was going to ask. She was doomed.

"Alice, have you ever kissed and/or wanted to marry your clothes?" Carlisle asked with a smirk.

Jasper's gaze immediately went to Alice and she bit her lip, ducking her head.

"Well, Alice?" Jasper questioned, a slight tremor in his voice.

"I-I have kissed them…but I haven't _really_ wanted to marry them before. Not _really_…" Alice trailed off. Edward snorted and she shot him a glare.

_Don't you dare Edward!_ she yelled. _If you do I swear I'll kick your behind into Kentucky! Gleefully!_

"Yes, Edward?" Carlisle asked, a slight smirk planted on his face. "Do you have something to add?"

_Traitors! _Alice screeched mentally at them both when she saw Edward was going to tell.

"Alice has actually proposed to her clothes before. I caught her once in her room…"

_***Flashback* **_

Alice sits in her large closet. L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole is blaring from the radio speakers.

"L! Is for the way you look, at me! O! Is for the only one I see. V-is very very, extraordinary. E! Is even more than anyone that you adore and love! Is all that I can give to you! Love, is more than just a game for two!" Alice sings along passionately.

Little does she know Edward is behind the wall, listening intently.

At first, Edward thinks she is singing to Jasper, and he fights the temptation to retch mockingly. Then he hears Alice trill:

"Oh, my wonderful clothes! I love you! Will you marry me? Oh, please say yes! We can have a big wedding!"

At this, Edward stands in shock. His mouth hangs open in a gape. She was proposing to her…clothes? Edward shook his head. He had known that Alice was a bit demented, but this? He felt bad for Jasper. But on the up side, Edward now had a great piece of blackmail!

_***End Flashback!***_

When Edward finished telling his story, there was shock in the room, and then outrageous laughing. The wolves howled with laughter. Literally. The rest of the Cullens were gasping for unneeded breath, laughing hysterically. Jasper was even laughing, though Alice suspected that was because everyone else was.

Though Jasper was laughing like everyone else, when Alice looked at him closely, she could see the hurt in his eyes. Jasper made eye-contact with Alice and fire ignited in his eyes. He growled angrily, and abruptly stopped laughing. The mood change was extremely tangible. All went quiet instantly.

Alice got up and slowly approached Jasper. When she got close enough, she noticed he was shaking. Shaking with anger, she assumed.

"I knew it." Jasper whispered in a betrayed voice.

"What?" Alice asked nervously. All in the room watched anxiously. Some were angry; Jasper's emotions had been rubbing off on them.

"I knew you loved those…those _clothes_-" he spat the word bitterly. "-more than me. You're always all over them. You think I don't hear you cooing to them at night when you think I'm preoccupied? I'm a vampire! I can think and hear hundreds of things at once!" Jasper turned away bitterly and Alice was quiet.

"I-I'm sorry, Jazz. I really do love you. You know I do. I love you more than anything." Alice murmured, coming up behind Jasper and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Really?" Jasper challenged. "If the Volturi came and told you to pick between me and the clothes—what would you do?"

Now Alice was hurt. Sure, she loved shopping with all her being, but seriously? What kind of question was that? She loved Jasper with all her being and more! Jasper was her everything! Without him she would probably go off and be suicidal. _**(A/N: If you want to know what I'm referring too here, go check out my story **__**Gone.**__** No, this story is not tied in to that at all. Just an idle idea to put in.)**_

"Jasper, I love you more than anything. I really do. Promise." Alice swore.

Jasper heaved a sigh and Alice leaned down to kiss him. He reluctantly accepted the kiss and Alice wrapped her arms around him. The small kiss turned into a full blown make out session.

The others would've stopped them if they hadn't been busy kissing their significant others. Well, except for Leah. She had been sitting on Emmett, and they had grabbed each other and started passionately making out. Rosalie, who was nearest to Seth, had grabbed him and started kissing him. As for Embry and Quil…well, luckily they had brains and had escaped as soon as the moods started going funky.

At last, Jasper got himself back under control and stopped giving out emotions. He and Alice pulled apart and looked at everyone there. they slowly stopped their sessions and pulled away. All was silent for a few moments, everyone was staring at the odd couples. Then Rosalie screamed.

"I kissed him! I kissed Seth! No!" she moaned. Then she ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. They heard the sink turn on and Rosalie start furiously scrubbing away at her mouth and teeth.

Seth humphed.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked, disheartened.

"Yes you are!" Rosalie yelled disdainfully.

"Oh, don't listen to her, Seth." Renesmee reassured. "You kiss great!"

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Jacob demanded. Nessie laughed lightly and just started kissing Jacob again.

"Jake, kindly save the make out sessions with my daughter for when I'm not around." Bella requested, turning her head away.

"Kindly just avoid them altogether." Edward grumbled. Bella smacked him lightly.

"Yeah," Embry commented as he and Quil came back in. "cut it out, Jake. Man I'm glad we escaped." He and Quil high-fived and laughed.

"Seth, just be glad you kissed Blondie. I had to go full blown make out session with The Hulk over here." Leah griped, wiping her mouth.

"Oh, you know you loved it." Emmett smirked at Leah's scandalized look.

Rosalie came down the stairs then, wiping her mouth.

"What was that Emmett, dear?" she asked in a dangerously sweet voice.

"Um…I love you, Rosie!" Emmett exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

Rosalie smiled. "In that case, dear, you may have your sentence reduced by one week."

"Awesome!"

"Okay, okay," Alice called loudly. "let's get back to the game people!"

Alice thought carefully of who to dare. She really wanted to get back at Carlisle, but it was against the rules. No one gets called on twice until all have been called on once. So Alice settled for the next best thing.

"Esme," Alice smiled sweetly. "Truth or dare?"

Esme was about to answer when she noticed Leah hadn't kissed Emmett. She looked over at Leah expectantly and when Leah caught her gaze, she understood immediately.

"Oh, no!" Leah exclaimed. "I just made out with him for about ten minutes! That counts for at least this one!" Leah looked pleadingly at Jasper.

Jasper thought for a moment, then conceded with a nod. Leah sighed in relief.

"Well Esme?" Alice asked.

"Dare…" she said nervously.

Alice laughed. Hadn't she learned from her husband's experience? Apparently not. This was gonna be good!

* * *

**Okay! Suggestions for Esme's dare? Please review and let me know!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	12. Wow, Esme, Wow

**Yay! I'm updating! Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it's shorter than usual. It's hard for me to do Esme. She's just too nice! Thank you to all my reviewers. Thanks to CAROLINA GREY for the idea. **

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Wow, Esme, Wow **

**Esme's POV**

I watched Alice warily. I was afraid, in all honesty. Why, oh why did I pick dare? Carlisle's experience should've told me how evil my kids were.

"Esme, I dare you to let me pick an outfit for you to wear for the rest of the entire game." Alice smiled.

"Um…okay…" I replied, confused. How was that a bad dare? Then I realized all the things Alice could make me wear…in front of all these people…oh no!

Alice had already dashed out of the house with Jasper close behind her. I paced anxiously as I waited for them to return. At last they did and Alice wasted no time in dragging me up the stairs.

"Put this on." Alice ordered.

I reluctantly took the bag from her and looked inside it. There lay a very skimpy bathing suit. Two pieces, and it would barely cover anything!

"ALICE!" I yelled angrily. Alice smirked and disappeared.

Biting my lip, I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the aqua colored swim suit. I glanced at myself in the mirror and groaned. I looked way too…exposed! I mean, not too badly exposed, but nothing I'd ever wear in public! Scratch that, nothing I'd ever wear _period_!

"Esme!" Alice called. Evil little…ugh! "We're waiting!"

Biting my lip again, I walked hesitantly down the stairs to my waiting family. I waited with closed eyes as silence hit. After a full five minutes, I slowly opened my eyes to a sight I wanted to desperately erase from my mind.

All the males in the room—including my sons—were staring at me with glazed looks. Which was just wrong in all honesty! The females in the room were either A) glaring at me or B) trying to keep form laughing. Rosalie and surprisingly Nessie were glaring while all the other females were trying to hold in laughter.

"Esme…" Carlisle finally spoke, his voice awed. "You…you look…"

"YOU LOOK HOT!" Embry suddenly exclaimed. If I were human I would've flushed bright red.

Carlisle glared at Embry and growled. "Yes, she does, now shut up."

At Carlisle's comment my feeling of embarrassment grew.

"Whoa, Mom." Emmett commented, looking me over. "Just…whoa…"

Carlisle glared at Emmett and a small growl slipped through his teeth.

"No, Dad, I'm not think of her that way! I'm just saying she looks…good." Emmett finished lamely.

"Sure, Emmett. Sure." Alice teased. Rosalie glared at Emmett and Emmett swallowed nervously.

"Shut. Up!" He snarled, glaring at Alice angrily.

Alice obliged and the room went silent again. I was painfully aware of the wolf pack's gaze. Actually, pretty much all the gazes. Finally, Leah sighed.

"Dudes, seriously, snap out of it. We get you are totally…whatever you are. But quit it. You're freaking her—and in all honesty me as well—out." Leah rolled her eyes.

Thankfully though, that seemed to break the silence and everyone started moving again. The guys in the room looked pointedly at the floor, wall, ceiling, anywhere but me. I was thankful for it. It was incredibly disturbing to have my sons looking at me like that…

I nervously made my way back to Carlisle's side. He quickly moved over and I sat down. Carlisle wrappd an arm around my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"It'll be alright, love." He soothed. I nodded, temporarily hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Alright." I commented at last. "Seth, truth or dare?" I picked randomly. Seth flushed red and I gave him a curious look.

"Um…dare." He squeaked out.

Leah snarled angrily at her younger brother and did her duty.

I struggled to find something. I just wasn't spiteful, how could I do this to poor Seth? Then suddenly I had an excellent idea. I started to grin, despite myself, and looked at Seth hungrily. Oh yes, this was good.

* * *

**So, any suggestions for the kid wolf's dare? And by the way, I've got a community for Leah fans. PM me if you're interested in being part of the staff and we'll talk. Please review!**

**Eminnis and Alicia**


	13. Shave It, Seth!

**I'm back! Here's the next chapter, hope you all like! Thanks to my friend who helped me to figure out what I wanted to do.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Shave It, Seth!**

**Seth's POV**

Esme smiled benignly at me.

"What?" I asked fearfully. I knew by now when someone smiled benignly, it usually meant there was heck for you.

"I dare you to let us dye your hair pink while you're in human form, and then we'll shave little hearts and circles all throughout it. After that you have to phase into a wolf so we can see the effects." Esme stated in a solemn voice. I gulped.

"Um…"

I was ready to say no and Jacob must have seen. He interrupted.

"Trust me," Jacob murmured. "It'll be so much worse if you decide not to. They'll make it A LOT worse. I speak from experience."

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Another time, kid."

I pouted.

"Well?" Esme prodded.

"Alright! Fine! But _**no pictures**_! Deal?"

"Deal."

"Alright, Seth we're done!" Esme called gleefully.

She grinned and I looked at her warily.

"Do you wanna look?" Alice asked cheerfully.

I gave a groan. "I don't know if I want to…"

"Of course you do, Seth!" I was surprised to hear Leah's voice from the door. I turned to see her smirking gleefully at me. What a supportive, _loving_ sister.

Not!

I glared at her but nodded. Rosalie handed me a mirror and my jaw dropped in horror. My hair was now highlighter pink, with carefully cut hearts and circles shaved in various places on my head.

It. Was. Horrible.

Alice giggled at the look on my face.

"It's not that bad!" she smirked at my obvious discomfort.

"Oh yes it is!" I cried. Esme smirked and dragged me out of the chair. She pulled me down the stairs and smiled at the instant laughter we were greeted with.

"Nice color, Seth!" Embry crowed. I glared sharply at him. I glanced around the room and found to my horror even Carlisle was smiling.

"Okay Seth," Esme stated. "Go outside and phase."

I groaned but got up and went outside. Everyone followed me eagerly. Too eagerly for my liking. I ran into the woods and shed my clothing.

"Here goes nothing…" I murmured. I began to tremble and in a moment I was in wolf form. Timidly I came back out of the woods. The laughter was instantaneous.

I glanced fearfully toward the river and caught sight of my reflection. A pink wolf with various _hearts and circles_ shaved into it stared back at me. I looked at my laughing pack and the Cullens in anger.

I turned and darted into the woods as the laughter sounded. I changed back, dressed, and ran back out to them. I scowled at what I saw.

Embry and Quil were rolling on the ground laughing, Jacob was clutching desperately to Renesmee and she was clutching the post of the house. Both were laughing too hard to even breathe. Leah and the other Cullen girls were all laughing so loud it scared several birds away. Emmett was pounding his fist against a rock and Jasper was trying to keep from going berserk from all the emotions.

Esme clung to Carlisle and I had a feeling that if she could cry, tears would've been streaming down her face. Carlisle looked much the same. Edward was smirking through it all.

"There better not have been any pictures." I growled.

"No pictures!" Alice piped. "But an excellent YouTube video!"

At this a whole new round of laughter came about.

"I'll label it, 'Pink Wolf with Hearts and Circles'!" Alice exclaimed.

I looked on in horror and growled angrily, stomping into the house. Everyone followed me and I forcefully sat down in a chair.

"So. Bella, truth or dare?" I snapped, not really caring who I was daring as long as it was a Cullen.

Bella looked startled for a moment. "Um…truth."

Oh yes yes yes! Now what to do…Um…oh yes! Perfect!

* * *

**Taking suggestions for Bella's truth. Let me know! Please review!**

**Eminnis**


	14. Author's Note! EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**Oh my gosh everyone. I am so sorry! My computer got a huge virus, and I have no idea of all my stuff will still be alive after everything. I do know that I probably won't be able to be on my computer writing for about a week. I might have some items saved, and anything I do I promise I will update. The virus I have has completely shut down my computer. We tried running a scan and it shut down after a few seconds. In other words I'm sunk. I'll do my best.**

**Eminnis**


	15. Author's Note UPDATE ABOUT UPDATES READ!

**Alright everyone, good news and bad news! **

**Good News: I have got a computer. Had to get a new one.**

**Bad News: Some stories will be updated, some not.**

**If your story is in the following list, feel free to dance around and rejoice! LOL.**

Love Lost

The Prank War of the BAU

Shelter and Protect

To Be A Mother

**Those I am 99% sure will be updated within a week. Very soon for sure. If the story you read is not on this list, that means that sadly, I have zero inspiration for that story. I'd love some reviews of ideas. Hope to see you all within a week! Just now uploaded all my stuff again!**

**Eminnis**


	16. But Bella, We're Meant To Be!

***sniff* I've just had a realization...we're almost at the end. I've got one more chapter after this then maybe an epilouge. I'm considering a sequel, but that's all up to you. Let me know!**

**Happy Holidays and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

****

Chapter Thirteen: But Bella, We're Meant To Be!

**Bella's POV**

"When you first met everyone in the wolf pack, who did you think was the hottest and out of all of us who do you think is the hottest now?" Seth had a smirk fixated on his face and I so desperately wanted to just smack it off!

"That's practically two questions Seth!" I complained.

"Like you haven't done it before." Seth scoffed.

"Ugh! Fine! When I first met everyone I thought Embry looked pretty dang good."

Embry's eyes widened and then a smirk spread across his features.

"Why, Bella, I had no idea."

"That was the idea." I mumbled.

"So who's current?"

"Still Embry." I mumbled so low only the vampires nearest to me could hear. Edward rolled his eyes.

"What was that Bella? I don't think I caught that."

"STILL EMBRY DANG IT!"

There was silence for a second and then Embry and Quil burst out laughing.

"Nice man! A vampire chick has the hots for you!" Quil slapped Embry on the back and Embry turned and high-fived him.

"I do not!" I protested.

"You know you do Bells." Embry stated with a smug grin on his face.

"You liked me all those years ago, and you still think I'm the hottest. We're just meant to be. Dump Edward and come over to the wolf side!" Embry grinned and extended his hand. I glared at him.

"Good luck with that Em, I tried that for two years." Jacob stated, pressing his face into Nessie's hair as he spoke.

Embry winked.

"Maybe if it had been me trying it would've worked."

I groaned, burying my face into my hands.

"Won't your imprintee be irritated with you acting like this?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled.

"Kim? Nah."

I sighed.

"Of course she wouldn't." I grumbled. I sighed and looked up at Embry.

"Alright. Embry, truth or—"

"No!" Leah interrupted.

"To save myself some pain of you saying the D word, you can't D word or truth Embry. He's already been done."

"Fine!" I snapped.

"Quil, truth or dare or dare?" I asked, making sure to say dare twice.

Leah glared but did as she was ordered to.

Quil rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Embry, do I have permission to answer your darling beloved?"

"Why I suppose." Embry replied with a grin. I felt Edward stiffen a bit behind me and his arm wound around my waist.

"Oh chillax Edwardo. We're just playing around." Quil laughed.

"Don't call me that." Edward replied icily.

Quil rolled his eyes and turned to me.

"Dare."

I smiled. Revenge, revenge, revenge…

* * *

**So yeah kinda short. Also, I owe thanks to...Anon reviewer Shannon who gave me the inspiration to this chapter! Not exactly what she wanted, but hopefully she still liked it! Thanks so much!**

**Let me know in a review what you'd like to see for Quil and if you'd like to see a sequel of a sort.**

**Eminnis**


	17. Author's Note hopefully the last

Hi all! Yeah, I'm posting more author's notes than story..blech. I hate it. But I've just hit a total writer's block the past several months. I'm just now starting to get back into some of my stories. I honestly think I am this time.

But the big question is: Should I continue?

I know it's been ages. So is anyone even interested? Please PM me or review or something to let me know.

Thanks,

Eminnis


End file.
